1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including operating amount detector for detecting an operating amount of a brake operating element, A liquid pressure-generating unit for generating a liquid pressure independent of an operation of the brake operating element, a pressure-regulating unit interposed between the liquid pressure-generating unit and a wheel brake so as to regulate an output liquid pressure of the liquid pressure-generating unit and to apply the regulated liquid pressure to the wheel brake, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the pressure-regulating unit based on a value detected by the operating amount detector.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which a control unit for controlling the operation of a pressure-regulating unit is mounted to a motorcycle's body frame on the rear side of an engine has been known, as described in the Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-88158.
Meanwhile, from the viewpoint of mass concentration, it is desirable that the liquid pressure-generating unit, the pressure-regulating unit, and the control unit be laid out in the vicinity of the center of a vehicle body. However, due to the arrangement of these components in the vicinity of the engine, an increase in the temperature of the control unit is likely to result. Such an increase may influence the performance of the control unit and has to be prevented from being generated.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle in which the influence of the heat from an engine upon a control unit is lessened, while disposing the control unit in the vicinity of the engine body.